


你俩搞基之事，从爱尔兰到契丹无人不知无人不晓——欧洲战略双雄列传

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Crusader Kings II, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: 十字军之王AU无聊梗特别多，和基友吹水的产物渣瓜
Relationships: Jürgen Klopp/Pep Guardiola
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	你俩搞基之事，从爱尔兰到契丹无人不知无人不晓——欧洲战略双雄列传

在《十字军之王2》中有什么让你印象深刻的情节或人物？

谢邀。人在伊斯坦布尔，刚下飞机，准备去金角湾。  
要说玩丧失风云最让我印象深刻的情节和人物，一定要提某次我开档败仗庭帝国皇帝时遇到的欧陆战略双雄。对他俩印象深刻都到了什么地步呢，凭借查阅他们的家谱和后台，我已经把他俩的故事都脑补出了人物列传。名字就叫：

你俩搞基之事，从爱尔兰到契丹无人不知无人不晓——欧洲战略双雄列传

有个伊比利亚半岛的国王登基正好二十年，平时沉迷狩猎白鹿和勾引村妇，领地没扩张几块，有正经血缘的孩子生了十几个。眼看着这些化骨龙逐渐长大，阴谋力量越来越强，为了避免他们兄弟姐妹之间阋墙，更为了避免自己哪天不明不白驾崩，他决定强行从这些接近成年的孩子里，挑选出有好感的送去其他贵族家庭和亲入赘，争取半个欧洲的岳父，而没有什么好感的则送到各种骑士团或者教廷中自生自灭。  
这十多个王储中有一个叫佩普的，看头像形容潇洒，人也聪明，已经有了战略天才的特质，他很早就预料到国王的烦恼，也知道自己在这十多个中受喜爱的程度不上不下，与其被其他兄妹暗算猜忌，不如自己积极求个前程。因此在国王询问谁愿意去北方的施瓦本伯爵家入赘时，他第一个答应下来。  
他的兄弟们松了一口气之后，便开始嘲讽他不知道北方的野蛮人有多么落后愚昧，而那些姐妹们则坚信那里严冬持久，他一定会不幸感染风寒，更有可能遭遇一位训练有素的医生。  
可聪明的佩普自有安排。他正是看中到符腾堡去的路程遥远，期间可能发生任何意外，早就跟亲兵约好半路脱离联姻队伍，卷走所有值钱的东西，转行当一伙自由的佣兵。当然对联姻双方则派人告知路遇不测，无所追查，免生后患。  
就这样，佩普和他的亲兵们在黑森林附近度过了几年的佣兵生涯，获得了不错的名声和财富。为了避免被人认出，他还专门把一头秀发剃光，让自己的形象看起来更凶狠更像一位雇佣兵头目。不过新的头像看起来也还不差，眼睛还是非常多情温柔的。  
后来，有消息传出，不列颠岛上的一对表兄妹即将展开对英格兰王位的争夺，预感到有利可图的佩普便带上他的手下们，离开了欧洲大陆，乘船来到不列颠群岛上。  
差不多在同一时间，一个从施瓦本出发的德国人也到达了不列颠群岛。从存档来看，他此时也有了战略天才的特质，而且还有强壮和亲切这两个特点。点开档案可以看到是个金发胡渣男。也是从存档上，可以看出他们双方一开始存在于对立阵营的两边。这对表兄妹的对峙是旷日持久的拉锯，大大小小的遭遇战和战役也比较多，估计就是在几次交战中两个人结识了彼此。  
那个时候的佣兵都是收钱办事，当然强大的兵团也有抱着政治目的来扶持继位者的，不过在那个时候还没有形成这样的规模和影响力。对王位的争夺持续几年以后，民不聊生，双方的资源几乎都消耗殆尽，这个时候有一个事件，那就是表兄发不出工资了。很多佣兵哗变，佩普可能也准备带头拿回自己的所得，毕竟不能拖欠打工仔工资。就在这个时候，那个德国人在一个风雪之夜找到了他，同样是战略天才的尤尔根，劝说佩普一起前往牛津，解救被围困的女继承人。  
在这之前，本来有一个事件是表兄已经被抓了，但不知道什么原因又被放走，佩普的军团当时一路护送丢了王冠的表兄回封地。不过一年以后是女继承人的情况不妙起来，而佩普因为拿不到工资，哗变的雇佣军太多，估计也没什么剩下的油水，便果断决定跟尤尔根一起夜奔。  
后来他们又一起护送女继承人去了法国。毕竟这个时候英格兰经过几年战乱，形势诡谲又贫瘠。，争夺王位的双方也暂作休整，开始对付拿不到工资四处游荡的佣兵。  
时间很快又过了几年，这个时候，他们俩又一起出现在拜占庭。查档可以发现这几年他们还护送过不少贵族国王之流前去罗马、耶路撒冷朝拜。一度都获得了十字军战士的称号，虔诚刷得很满，估计还做过教皇的任务，拿过教皇的钱。但后来，他们又一起跟教皇对战过——也许是教皇想用赎罪券抵账，他们不收。跟教皇为敌，他们还打赢了，扩充了不少财富，简直像开了挂。不出意外，十字军战士的称号没了，教皇好感度也是负的。反正虔诚满的时候，教皇也不给钱，其实无所谓。  
对比而言，这个时候他们俩对对方的好感度都是满的，一百。而且人物关系栏里都是密友。  
说到拜占庭，就不得不提我在前一个档遇到的君士坦丁堡事件，因为在那个档里，默西塞德伯爵和米兰总督双方都有亲戚拥有拜占庭的宣称，所以两伙人作为后援，在君士坦丁堡干了起来。本来眼看着米兰总督就要赢了，但是君士坦丁堡好像和默西塞德那边开了个传送门，总之就是不可言述的神秘事件【BUG】，米兰总督庆祝的香槟开到一半，不得不接受失败的结果。  
当然这是另一个档的故事。但是查一查可以发现，这个尤尔根居然是有默西塞德宣称的。当时拜占庭帝国的皇帝知道以后，内心其实咯噔了一下，果不其然，被他们两位——这个档里的欧洲战略双雄——以少胜多。具体的战争数据已经列出，从战场图上也能发现，败仗庭皇帝最后已经狼奔豚突放弃了金角湾。这两位既没有旱地行船，也没有学轮椅战神邓加尔爬铁索，而是相互配合把庞大的拜占庭军队分割，逐个压迫，一一击破，靠地形和耐心获得了胜利。到最后拜占庭方面才想起狄奥多西墙，可惜他们出击太早，溃败又太早，已经没法死守。  
回望整个落败的过程，真是精罗落泪。  
出于好奇，这位败仗庭皇帝开后台查了一下尤尔根的宣称来历，同时发现，他即是当时施瓦本伯爵的小儿子，也就是现在施瓦本女伯爵的亲弟弟。而施瓦本女伯爵就是佩普青年时期要去联姻的对象……  
缘，妙不可言。欧洲战略双雄阴差阳错，却又以最适合自己的身份相遇，并肩作战了。  
后来，这个丧权辱国的败仗庭皇帝意难忘，不时搜索他们二位的近况，某天又发现他们两个人突然同时多了基佬的特质。虽然在骑士团之类的地方，这种变化很多，也还是颇令人意外。于是败仗庭皇帝又开启了后台：  
果然他们俩是搞基了。  
以上，这就是被隐匿在历史中，欧陆战略双雄本来应该从爱尔兰到契丹，无人不知，无人不晓的传奇故事。

**Author's Note:**

> 听说《十字军之王3》也要出了。怀念以前和基友边玩2边脑补各种情节也遭遇各种离奇故事的时光，也感谢著名up主稚嫩的魔法师教会我们怎么更有趣地玩这个青睐历史爱好者的无节操游戏。  
> 里面各种梗都只是玩梗，没有任何恶意。  
> 如果硬要觉得冒犯，那要这么想我也没办法┓( ´∀` )┏  
> 不玩知乎挺久了，没想到还会用这个略显过时的文体。


End file.
